fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:FateAlbane/Golden Orb Nephila (2/3)
About Again, not much to say other than dropping the title. The sequence to the previous one. Afterword: This turned out bigger than I imagined. Chiasa-Chap2.png Chapter 2 of 3 - To those who are invited... (Recommended Song) - Have you calmed down yet? - Not exactly, but by now I'm well aware that panicking won’t be changing any of this situation. Can’t blame me for trying, though. - Fine. As long as you’ll listen from now on, I shall not tell others of the screams I heard, not unlike those of a little girl. Is that satisfactory, my benefactor? - Nice way to drop the "esteemed" out of it. - Repetition of such formalities gets hard to distinguish from adulation after a while. - You should tell that to the elders putting their foreheads to the ground and begging like a cur when they want something out of people. The spider seemed to agree, because it went up and down once or twice from the single thread it was hanging down from. He would usually be asleep at an hour like this, but because he wasn't, Yuji noticed for the first time that this old shack seemed almost like a haunted house this late at night. "Which is exactly what you call a house with a talking spider, you idiot.", I said, as even the narration has a limit to the stupidity it may tolerate. But back to their conversation... - As I have been trying to humbly advise you, your conundrum is one that may be avoided if you take the risk of reaching out for the nest of my Master. - …And by that you mean the Pagoda of the Warring Spirits. Guess the old man was right about something fishy living there, huh. I’d be all for meeting a giant spider who is mostly known for killing whatever enters her place, but… - I apologize in advance if this may sound rude, but you are crudely misunderstanding the legend. Nowhere in the late lord’s story had it said that my master – or anyone – would kill those who stepped in the temple. …Indeed, all that was said was “You’ll be met with certain death” in his version. People would take that to mean that someone killed them, as no one's dying by walking into a temple. - All right with the wordplay, o wise spider. – exactly because it was wise, Nephila ignored the sarcasm. – At this point, might as well play along this tune you’re playing. - So you’re saying you will go there, even if I do not recommend it… – the spider seemed to lament, not mindful of the contradiction when it had been her own suggestion. - While I may be in for a world of hurt with this, I suppose that’s at least one last thrill out of life if I get to see some supernatural fireworks in the end. Sounds like a better way to go out than say, rotting for a few days with moldy food being served in some rusty old cell. …Just imagining the crows caw as they waited for execution and the rotting carcass he would leave behind was enough to make Yuji's head spin. - You do seem to have a point. I was told once that humans have a knack for being flashy. That, you do… - That we do. But having said it, I very much doubt that I can get one toe inside that temple in the state I’m in. You don’t even need any monsters to stop me. I might fall of exhaustion as soon as I take a step out into the forest. The spider made a notorious pause, as if their conversation had stopped moments ago and the words Yuji just spoke hadn't existed. Nephila kept its silence, and repeated those words again, once, then twice: - That, you do... That, you do. Your late lord got himself killed in trying to talk to the authority of these lands, did he not? My siblings who left came by the night and informed me such. - …Why are you talking about this now? As the stars were shining in the dark sky and the blood red moon was surrounded by somber clouds, the spider almost seemed to frown, despite its now small size. - Perhaps I’m trying to convince you not to go after all. - Funny. First you go all "nowhere in the legend it says my master will be killing you", but as soon as I’m decided, you seem to imply that’s what's going to happen. Yuji's conclusion was far from what it had meant. - It really is… No. Nevermind. I speak to myself, nothing more. The circumstances of his death and the person in front of her were gradually bothering Nephila in a way that was hard to put into words. And maybe for the first time, the spider felt like it could have been better to let Yuji be taken by the sunrise, without saying a word. - If you’re having this many second thoughts, makes me wonder why you even told me anything in the first place. “Was that the reason you never spoke before?”, Yuji wondered. ...And again, he was wrong. (Recommended Song) - I compromised to at least give you the choice. But enough of it. No longer will I try to stray you from the path I have revealed and you decided upon. In this day and age, if the spider had spoken before, no doubt it would get treated as a demonic one – which wouldn’t be that far from the truth – and smashed or burned to death. Given its current condition, nothing it could do in response to that. So, politely asking for food and saying it could not leave the house to do so would most certainly not fly. Dying when this close to the turning point of its long life would be in all accounts so tragic; it would turn all the way back to comedy. ...And that was the kind of thing many gods relished upon. Now that it approached four centuries of life, its magical capabilities were about to go beyond the scope of mere talk. But the small magic it had was impossible to do while starving. Trying that before having some prey would be like signing its own death sentence. All of its displays before were, for the most part, small illusions. A youngster that weak and desperate could probably be avoided with that even if he decided that a talking spider is the last thing a sane man should be trusting, though. *** - You seem to have been lost in thought for a while now. Something I’m missing? - Not at all. But... Your condition and how that affects your way to the temple, was it? – the spider resumed the once broken conversation at an awkward pace, but soon got it back to its tracks. – About that, the worries you have are justified, but not to last. As these words were spoken, Nephila's web seemed to stretch by itself in a particular direction. No. That wasn’t quite what was happening. Something akin to a purple fire was starting to spread around it, like lines once invisible, now iluminated by the reflection of a candle's light. It was impervious to the sense of touch, but easily perceived by that of sight. - What’s that? A will’ o’ wisp? - More like residual energy. Most of the time it’s far too weak to be noticed by human eyes, but my webs aren’t manifested only in the natural world. You may say the purple fire is a counterpart to my web, made of my youki and existing only in the spiritual. - The web per se is the physical aspect to it. and the fire is... Eh, that sounds kind of complicated, but guess I got it. Heh. Talk about a night and the stuff it shows. And what of the things caught in it? He pointed to distinct blue flames, “trapped” like butterflies in in those threads, flickering ever slightly. - At this stage of my life, I need to feed both on the natural and the supernatural world if I am to undergo my transformation. – the spider made it clear that while natural prey was scarce, the rumors about fragments of wandering spirits floating around weren’t as false as Yuji assumed. - Don’t be afraid. Touch it. - Fine, I’ll see this crap to the end. What’s a burned hand to a spider bite? Yuji didn’t seem to get his own metaphor all that well, but he didn’t care much anyway. His hand slowly approached the fire orbs in those webs… And at that point, there was a warm feeling. Not one of burning. It was an uncommon feeling of comfort as the fire was dragged towards his hand. From a ways to nowhere, powerful winds blew. And with their passing, his entire body was covered in flames as if he was man now made a living-torch! The sound of the wind made the windows shake and a strong whistle sound ran across the fields as it passed through the forest trees. Strange echos without a voice made themselves be heard while a thunderous roar from a sky without a storm made the very earth to shake. The house around was as good as imaginary in face of this: The ethereal air went straight across its walls like no more than illusions. The gusts, flying and invading from pathways of the spiritual plane, seemed by no means attached to the vain laws of physical bodies that in the earth dwell, chained by the shackles of human space. For the world around distorted by their passage. The hold of Gravity meant nothing and the atmosphere felt much like water, as the objects floated one by one by one. What once had been the ground felt like no more than a carpet, soon ripped to shreds under the light, as if the images seen - as if they alone had weight, they were ripped from their forms like skin the snake sheds. '' For that was Light of the living that now avoided Shadows of the dead. And with all light gone, the Shadow devoid of form, devoid of life. It expanded as a curtain of deep black, chasing away all shape and form. Through the windows it escaped and the sight of the house was lost - like a dark hole was left in its place as ideas of presence were ripped apart from the tissue that gave existence to matter. A similar wave washed across the fields for moments on end, and no nook or crane was spared as far as the horizon stretched, and even further still, to where his eyes could not see before. That, was the "Crossing to the Dead Twilight". But there was something more to it. A glimpse of Fate. *** (Recommended Song) ''Saying that the human world was swallowed whole was the best way to describe what happened, as that wave of dark forced Yuji's way to the Spiritual Realms open - all by breaking existence free from shells like the Paths of Causality and the Cycles of Rebirth. About these, you could say they are locks well-made in the Surface Streams of Time and Space. Shedding these overlapping, yet distinct shells is the way to break through the barriers of the so called UM Stratum. Take this as a hint and think of it as the Absolute Order of The World. '' ''Now, now. The act of breaking these shackles can lead one towards the "Overturn" - the ultimate act. What do you think that is? ..."The Redirecting of one's Fate within Creation; In wielding a power beyond your own. Beyond what Fate has given you." The Resonance - same thing that made lil' ol' Death's defeat possible - was the means to this end. '' ''Though in that case, it wasn't quite breaking the chains as much as it was "yanking as hard as they could". Few people out there can break free from their chains, but just about anyone can reach further from the place they're shackled to if they happen to force their bodies as much as possible, in the right way, at the right moment. '' ''Guess you can compare Fate and Resonance to a Game of cards, let's say Poker. '' ''Fate is the hand you are dealt. Resonance is more or less a rare rule that searches the whole deck, takes a Royal Flush out of it, then gives it to you. It makes sure your Fate will be what YOU want. You are invariably the winner in that situation. Try not to forget that, okay? ...To the end of defying "Fate" (Overturn), the Resonance of the OR was the means. Ultimately, "Fate" cannot be changed. Still, it is not to be taken as the single face of a dice, but the dice itself. You cannot change the numbers in the dice you play with. But you can certainly get a preferred result out of it. Towards the many without number, then that without a measure and so without end. Towards the "without, yet with". There resided one's Fate. Echelons of Creation awaited beyond that, still. That is to say, even if someone reached a point where they could genuinely "touch" and "frame" their own Fate, it would be but a branch of the tree that interconnected all as one. The tree itself, is what grows towards the destined conclusion. So even if individually speaking, there were beings capable of redirecting their fates at will, that was only as far as the actions of others who achieved that state would allow. In much the same way Yuji "exchanged" the fate of those spiders with the insects he gave them as food, these Holders of Fate could freely interfere with their peers, as long as they had a higher standing. But even then, were less than a leaf to the tree. There were, beyond them still, beings who could cut down the tree as a whole if given the chance. These were the ones standing in another Stratum altogether, with another interconnected Fate of their own. To them, the notions that were binding others and were collectively treated as "Fate" were more simple to overturn than solving the equation of 2 + 2 = ?. Meaning that they could answer "fish", and everything below would be dead wrong if they happened to say four. I wonder if anyone else juuuust happened to think something of the like right about now? Ironically, the more you freed yourself from destiny, the more you'd realize how complex it really was. Even from a higher order, Fate would still interfere. This, was Providence. And because Providence existed, certain Overturns would not be allowed to take place before the time was right. An interesting point to make of this, is that as the Worlds Overlap, these Phenomenons also do. An Overturn happening is always in accordance with that which Providence dictates. While the contrary isn't necessarily true. Like a spiral of parallel lines that would somehow intersect. Providence can redirect anyone's Fate. ...Of all this, Yuji caught a glimpse, as his very understanding of Creation seemed to dissolve like a sugar cube. My, my. You turn that around, and it goes "Without Providence's blessing, no Fate can be redirected." Isn't it tragic? If just about anyone could go around changing the world's order, who would call it absolute? In other words... '' ''"For someone trapped so low in the Machinations of Nature, even Fate's 'redirection' is something insignificant, that Fate has decided! If you will not do so, allow me to end this clown's attempt at understanding. At understanding how worthless, helpless, useless human existence can be...! '' ''I will not tolerate nor declare a Resonance in this second-rate folktale. Too baaad ~ Search for cards as much as you want, I made them all blank, just for your convenience. You better be playing these cards in your hand reaaaally well, because they're everything you get! ~ Try not to mess up. Who knows what happens otherwise, huh? Huh? Huuuuuuuuuuuh? '' '"Are you not satisfied?"' ''Perhaps, Yuji came to believe... That what he was seeing was no different from a metaphor. Like scratching the surface of the path to Enlightenment. Because at that point, that's what I would have him believe. "Look, away." The truth he was given at this point is one I already knew from the beginning. That human life was like walking in circles. It was all about how well that circle would be drawn. And of course, that you could live the life of a god while being a human, if you could just realize that the circle was in truth a Crysallis. That leads to Metamorphosis. '' ''But the more he tried to keep himself awake, the more my distant voice approached. "A woman?", he thought. And I said: "Close, your eyes." ...By emerging from the Crysallis, trapped in the Webs of Fate, one could reach the Liberation Threshold, rising towards Enlightenment. Much as the world could transform, so could people. '' ''But why would I let this no name get this message? I could stop him without trying if I wanted to. But this might be fun in hindsight. No. Not because of him. It was because of someone else that I felt like doing this now. Because their part in this play is so much more worthy of attention. '"Forget this dream." It all seemed like a dream, or maybe a nightmare. As these revelations were made to him, but soon ceased - along with the world's overlapping - it was the sign that the line between the land of the living and that of the dead had been crossed. That was about as far as I would allow him to go, after all. Hehe... That territory belongs to me and, below my feet, to little else. I'm the one to decide if your branch shall bear fruit, or break to pieces and burn. '' '''"Reality... This is how it should be. The hands of Fate are not to be so easily moved. Just sleep... And everything will be alright." As. If! Have a nice dream, sleepyhead. Your journey will not be changed. Not on my watch ~ Tee-hee. '' ''The Phenomenon which seemed to consume the world was gone, as if it never came to be. No memory of it was left in the minds, no trace of it was left to the world. I'm sorry, but that's just how it is. You can't fight the Inevitable, can you? You. Are not. Qualified. Tens of billions of years, stretching towards eternity is what this time will face, until it rots. And you? You will be gone long before that happens. Be glad if you happen to make the right choice, lest it ends by the end of today, before I can blink... He he he. '' ''Worthless no name. In the great story that has been written, you ammount to less than a trivial footnote in a page worn out by time. Which means you're not even worth reading. '' ''Ah... In my own Forever, this world is mine. '' ''Know not of who I am. I can give you the heavens and make you a God; or place the sufferings of the Lands on your shoulders, let the world rejoice in not knowing of your name. So he should sleep, I said. This is just how Reality is supposed to be. It's what forces your eyes open when you refuse to see, yet blinds you all the same. Whenever you try to rise, I'll be by... No. Make that always, alright? I'll '''always' be by your side. '' '' ***'' (Recommended Song) ...Regardless, the hour of meeting evil spirits was brought to the reality of humans. Sekai and all it was recognized for was left behind. In its place, Yuji was to enter the depths of the Ikai. The World of Impermanence gives way to the Land of the Eternal. Slowly but surely, the other side was revealed to the man and the spider who were now behind the thin curtain of the material world. Everything seemed to go back to normal... The difference being how in this world, the light came from the many fire orbs floating around. The sound of rain became clear in the outside and the landscape was at places filled with blue flames of the spirits and the souls who dwell in death yet surpass life. The stars of the firmament were not to be seen. For the air was heavy and a wall of mist could be seen in the distance, hiding behind its wondrous size the many constructions, be they castles or the habitations to the many souls awaiting for judgement or rebirth. The very mountains were seen as no more than great shadows in shapes lost. The flags of warriors and forces fallen in battle could be seen carved on the land outside, moving like flames when the winds blew over them. Pools of blood and long forgotten remains - of human and monstrous shapes alike - covered the fields... All in the way to a dark forest surrounded by monumental webs in most of its pathways. They took forms and shapes unlike any seen before. - Good. Very good. You can now perceive the supernatural aspect of existence. When Nephila finally spoke, she was more than pleased by the sight, even as Yuji himself seemed to believe this had been an invitation to hell, rather than whatever place they had been talking about before. He had fallen to the ground for a moment, dizzy with the transformation. - Normally, these flames around feed on the life force of others. But at this point, they are as prey to you, so whatever they had is yours for the taking. "What just happened?", is what he meant to ask if not for that very knowledge coming to his mind as naturally as instinct: Absorbing those supernatural flames had awakened spiritual power from his inner being - a potential of every human - while also giving him a generous boost with demonic energy shared by youkais - the aptly named Youki. Not only he regained his strength, but he felt much more within. His wounds were the only things that "burned" to ashes, dissipating from his now reinforced skin. In his veins what was coursing may have been blood, but through his soul he now felt like the force of a thousand warriors was overflowing from within. No, maybe he couldn't count that in numbers: When Yuji raised his hand, all of the flames gathered around, as if responding to a call. Gather as many soldiers as you can and not a single one of their superiors will be able to order fire to do their bidding. - These are good results, indeed. With this much power, there should be no problem reaching that place. As for what happens then, Master should know by now that you have my blessing. - Going a little too fast there. I kind of get what happened to me, but what was that just now you made me absorb? I feel like I had some sort of Epiphany on mortality a while ago, just as we were crossing. - What? - the spider didn't seem to understand what he was talking about. From Nephila's perspective, the transition of the worlds was considerably less flashy than it had been for Yuji. Fearing that he was going crazy even for a monster spider, he dropped the subject. - Anyways. Crystallized demon fire, that was. You should be glad. Absorbing all these hi no tama gave you a body that borders on human immortalization and can freely cross the frontier of supernatural power. The method was a bit unconventional, but you’re closer to a Han’yo (half-demon) than a human being at the moment. - The hell... But wait, what about these powers? And more importantly... Why am I "remembering" all this stuff that has nothing to do with me? Don't tell me now I'm becoming someone else? - Not at all. – assured the spider, spinning some parts of its web that looked damaged. – What's happening is the knowledge on how to use them should enter your mind just as their force has restored your body. Do not be alarmed. You should be protected from harm by the air of the underworld in this state. Soon, he breathed the noxious air as though it was way more fresh than the dry winds he was hardly used to enduring. - "Miasma", I see… – Yuji noted, just as knowledge of the name came to mind. – If the stories are anything to go by, anyone who breathes that is in to be breathing for the last time of their life. I think I should really be thanking you now, spider. - Do that only if you come back alive. Anyways, go! Young as this night may be for those who dwell in the darkness, it will not last eternally. Know that the pathway closes as the morning approaches and so does the grasp in your powers: You must return here by then. This is all I can do for you. Now that the spiritual side of the world was perceived, Yuji could clearly see the magical bindings drawn around the spider like magic circles with runic inscriptions and the symbol of - ironically - a skull butterfly binding her in place. Just as Nephila had once said, it could not follow. The spider guaranteed it would be fine by itself: Much like it couldn't leave, nothing else could enter. - Any last piece of advice on the way there? Like something I should do when in the presence of your master? - Yes.'' Be wary of all''. As for my master, she’ll tell you of what you should not do when the time comes. If you reach the temple, and there you see webs before you see her... Do not approach. No matter what. If you do, you're not coming back. - I’ll come back, you can bet on that. - Make that a promise... And please do not forget it. *** - That Nephila said her master could turn the world upside down if she wanted to. And after what I've been seeing, I can believe it. If someone of four hundred years tells me that, I guess solving the situation of a village should be a breeze for the old hag. And while at it, the spider gave him a last present in magnificent new clothes made of spitirual silk. Of blue coloration, he was now dressed in Hakama pants. At the same time, a haori jacket covered what looked very much like a kendo gi. Yuji never expected to be walking around in clothes that made him seem no different from one or another of those distinguished samurai he very rarely saw. Not that he was complaining, but he soon left these thoughts behind him: As much as this place was no more than the Surface to the Land of the Dead, his awareness of the spiritual was heightened enough to work as a sixth sense. Now he could listen to the warring spirits even as he left the house behind, gaining distance from it and proximity to the forest entrance at a pace so fast, he might have been there before the sound of the wind blowing or his first step sounding could be heard. It was unbelievable how the evil spirits who crossed his path with swords were made to look like complete amateurs during battle. In no small talk, he could beat a hundred of them without breaking a sweat. He cut across the trees, deeper and deeper within the forest. Avoiding any unnecessary encounters, and using those trees to jump from one branch to another when the terrain was too much of a problem, Yuji seemed to fly even as his shadow crossed the distance between him and the Pagoda. His pace was something no being of the human world could hope to follow. *** (Recommended Song) It was then - and suddenly! - that words sounded, as if they were a spiritual message given solid form. One that echoed not by the waves of sound but as ripples in the immaterial ways of the spirits. - Just a brat until this morning, and now you tear through spectral troops as if they’re rice in the fields you sowed. Halt, human! This place is not for your kind. …The words fell in deaf ears as the man cut straight between the trees, ignoring the warning of the one sitting on the high branches. - I said, halt! You impertinent---! Away from this place, I'm warning you! Repeat your transgression once more and I do not answer for my actions. As a guard of these lands, this Karasutengu shall not tole--- WAIT! So that's how you want it to be, is it? The regrets are yours to cope with. The girl’s majestic black wings spread as her yukata of floral patterns faded alongside her body within the second, in the dark of the forest. She seemed to disappear faster than her own shadow could follow. - …! But it was indeed for just a second. Her wavy and beautiful hair - brown as the chestnuts scattered in the ground - flew vigorously around and fluttered, as if air was made water around her. In a simple, yet beautiful movement that resembled a well choreographed dance with the winds, the woman took from the folds of her dressing a fan with arabesque-like decorations resembling the blowing clouds. In the back of it the portrayal of Futen – better known as Fujin – could be spotted as it shone and cut across the darkness in a mystic green light. She had appeared right to the side of Yuji, emerging from the dark behind a tree. - The outrage of your insolence shall be matched by destruction, and yours along with it! O hand of Fujin, spin and spiral. The winds will rise, the clouds will gather. Open the gates of Takama-ga-hara so Heavens and the Earth are united by the pillars of destruction! Blow away and lay waste to human transience! '' '''WIND GOD SORCERY: TWIST MONOLITH!!! ' The force of a tsunami could not begin to compare with the impact that hit Yuji at this point. While in the land of the living the "only" effect this spell demonstrated was the gathering of a complete storm within the minute, the spiritual counterpart of the forest – which was the actual target – was engulfed whole with this spell alone. Entire hurricanes filled the skies and tore through the veil of the real world, ripping any influence it might still have had over the land of the dead. The spell was in fact so great in its destruction, the power it released could not be fully contained even in this superior space. Hence, the excess energy tears through reality and overflows with controlled, yet tangible effects to the other world. That in turn leads to the formation of a heavy hail as a hazy reflection of the destruction in reality. The border between sekai and ikai had long been crossed, so any resemblance to the land of the living Yuji could still see at this point was an after-effect of his human perception, like that of seeing mirages in a desert. That’s more or less what the human world as he knew it would amount to in this place. Had a similar spell been cast directly there, it would be impossible to estimate the consequences. Complete annihilation in mind, body and spirit was its aim. And that's to say this wasn’t that above to what she would call a "warning shot", even if it was meant to kill. ...A warning that made Yuji spin like any of those leaves and trees that somehow were not ripped in totality from the ground, even under the spiral of the supernatural. Gigantic hurricanes and their winds tore through the land without mercy and removed chunks whole from its foundations. An unseen, glutonous giant ripping through lumps of the earth and eating away. That's what it looked like as pillars no size could describe twisted and united sky to ground, breaking the shredded earth to fragments and the fragments to dust. A storm where each gust turned hurricane… Engulfing and eating away at everything until it looked more like a massive wall of gray, the very heavens descending to crush the land below. For a moment, everything went white. Then, in a flash, was made to disappear with a resounding scream that echoed from the land, as powerful as a thunderclap. Like the raised hand of a god to announce that it was finished. When all ceased, the only thing left to be seen were, defying human logic, the trees. Mountains in the way of that storm had been wiped like sand castles. But the same forest - that Yuji perceived as no more than dark greenish dots in the distant land by now - was intact. No, wait. It was actually growing back! Growing, faster… - Shi---! It wasn't growing, but approaching. He fell to the ground like a literal comet when all the winds gathered as a single sphere of concentrated magic. That sphere carried his body as it changed course and spun around, descending to the ground at unbelievable speeds and giving one final impact to push him to the earth with brutal force. With impact akin to an earthquake, the land gave way on the collision and a gigantic crater like an eye on the fields was made. Yuji disappeared below a cloud of unending dust, in the very center of the burial site he made "himself". The attacker? She swiftly flew around, stepping back to one of the trees that happened to be used as its home. Putting aside the "overflowing", a spiritual spell of this level could be adjusted to cause destruction only where it was desired. And as the Land of the Dead was superior to the Material World, the residual energy left by the exact same spell she had employed would make the affected world restore its structure in a short while. Even less of a while than it would normally take. The spiritual world is the world of the eternal. Destroying it is not something as hilariously simple as that which breaks the human world. The natural order of the Death is not change, but Stillness. It laughs at Impermanence, and resides in the Eternal. This? This was no more than a ripple in the ocean's surface, and she knew it. So she had no qualms in casting such a spell. To break down even the surface of this world, it would be necessary to be in the level of a God. And not just any one. As the land returned to its original form like nothing at all had happened, the girl lowered her hand, listless as she closed her eyes. - Your burial site is already made. Once this crater closes, you shall rest there for eternity... Unpleasant peasant. This being knew Yuji from before this. She had been among these crows who worked their beaks whenever people would throw delicious seeds around. Just as she turned her back however, a voice she thought silenced responded, in the same mocking tone she was quite accustomed to. - So that’s how the crows look like when nobody is paying attention. She had barely moved her wings, and already was forced to stop. - …I sense a lot of youki (*''A general term for Demonic Energy, youkai equivalent of ki).'' Hmm... Not only that. You’re absorbing the energy left of my own spell, as if you’re no different from the spirits dwelling in this world. Even if you carry the scent of the living. Damn that spider. So her hand was in this, was it? To send you here, and without warning me... It was true. The spell had taken its toll on Yuji, but that was far from enough to be putting him down. Even less so when in body and spirit, he was recovering from the damage taken faster than the crater he was now standing on. (Recommended Song) - If you know who sent me here, get out of the way and I might overlook that (if the storm just now is anything to go by), you were probably the one who made that mess out of the fields in the village. - And what if I was? - I won’t say it’s all your fault that I got involved in this crap... When we have those pigs in the government. - Yuji said as he patted his hands over his own clothes, trying to get rid of the dirt and the leaves on his body and his hair. He lost count of how many rocks broke on his face as he was flying around like a ragdoll. - But stand in my way again and you’re fried chicken. A sword of pure flames manifested in his hand. One look at it and the Tengu knew it could very well burn the soul as much as it could cut through the flesh. It wasn’t something she was entirely scared of, but it was not something to be at ease when faced against either. She looked at the man from head to toe - to better consider her options - then spoke: - I bear no ill will of my own towards you. If you had the decency of telling from the beginning of who showed you the way to this land's owner, I would have gladly escorted you just as I did to an early guest. An awkward silence filled the place as the woman landed on the border of the crater, all traces of hostility having disappeared from her voice. - Damn… Really? At first you got me scared to death so I ran like crazy. But then I survive this whole sorcery deal without much. I got all ready to go for a “charging single-handedly into the enemy’s stronghold” situation. What a letdown. - Don’t push your luck. Even I could oppose you in a serious battle, and I’m no more than a guard. As great as your spiritual power may be, remember that no matter how powerful, you are still human at your core. She said that but truth be told, that spell was supposed to give someone more than a "trip and fall, regenerate now". Just how much life force had that guy absorbed? It was almost like centuries worth of spiritual energy. No normal spider should be able to gather that much by itself. Something sounded fishy. But exactly because that was the case the Tengu thought "Yeah, that's a wasp hive I'm not paid enough to touch". She was in the middle of thinking that when Yuji answered: - Noted on the human thing. And you talked about another guest. What was that all about? - You can see for yourself once we reach the Pagoda. A passage is in order. *** (Recommended Song) - Aaaah, so that’s what they call spiriting away! - Making things and people vanish from one place and appear in another isn’t any impressive to supernatural entities. Even an infant should be able to do that. …In the Tengu’s (and pretty much anyone else’s) eyes, the feat of surviving that spell was a thousand times more impressive than this little teleportation trick. The general term to her technique was kamikakushi and it was really no different to some basic sleight of hand that just about anyone could do (as far as supernatural entities were concerned). - You brought me right to the temple gates! If not for your help, who knows how much time I'd have lost getting through all the raging spirits. Why, I can still hear their swords clashing from here. Our little skirmish aside, thanks a million, crow. - If I really have your gratitude, at least try calling me by name. - the girl replied, clearly annoyed. - Chiasa will do. - Sure. Thank you, Chiasa! Somewhat surprised by how easily convinced he was, Chiasa didn't waste any time in warning about the many stones around the castle and how it would be in his best interests to avoid them by a distance of no less than 5 meters or so: Even if the temple was reducing their overall influence, these rocks were not like those you find in the land of the living. While not the most powerful, these Sesshō sekis (Killing Stones) were worthy of their moniker, as they would kill anything in its vicinity for many many distances if left unsealed. Even for the land of the dead, the space around the Pagoda looked like a desolation of cold and death where the very notions of life were made motionless. ...Save for the powerful specters, youkai and demons who possessed enough Youki, that is. Those would not be joining the many carcasses that served as perch for the birds that nested around like messengers of death. This tengu that spoke to Yuji was their sister. That blood reddish mist that filled the air was now closer than ever before. The atmosphere was even heavier with venomous gases he had been breathing until now. They could poison the very soul if one wasn't careful enough to avoid the highest concentrations. - Everything here is infused by the mighty powers of the one you seek, now made ruler of these lands. Not a leave will fall or a serpent slither without her knowing of it. Make no mistake: She knows of your presence long since you crossed this boundary. Perhaps before, even! Almost as if to confirm these words, the windows of the castle blinked (from the lowest to the highest of its tiers!) and flashed many times over, as if soundless lightning was being released from the temple's inner chambers. Just in case the message that any would-be guests were not welcome in the temple wasn't clear enough, Yuji soon noted that around the Pagoda was a moat - the very source of that mist's coloration: A red river of foul blood, incessant in its flow. The energy from the castle... If Chiasa had to describe it, it was very much like an emanation of demonic and at the same time divine energy. There, they would call it Shinki, a manifestation of power with quality superior to others and a property exclusive to the gods, no matter their current state. Even if a weakened one, like this was. - Have this whistle, Yuji. Blow it when you are ready to come back and I shall return to guide you to the entrance of the forest. From there you can freely cross back to the land of the living. Keep in mind that the land of the dead is unchanging, but vast. If you leave this place and wander around, with your lack of experience you’ll soon find yourself lost. - I’m in your debt. “That you are not. I’m just fulfilling my duty.”, were the parting words of the youkai as she flew away from him and disappeared back to the guarding of her position. “To those who are invited, she shows the way. But those who have good judgement are the ones who refuse the invitation.” Yuji sighed, as always. This time however, it was one of relief since Chiasa made that last remark only in her thoughts. Her ways of keeping order aside, that guard actually seemed like a reliable person. From here, all that was left was to climb the long concrete stairs pathway stretching in front of him, going through the many torii that were raised as gates towards the final door. Their purpose to mark the entrance, opening to a space that should not be crossed without paying heed that something of the divine order resided beyond. - Somehow I know, it's just like I was told. As great as they are, these powers will last me only for the night. Any more than that and I will be losing my humanity as well as my current sense of self. In other words... I just have to ask this thing for help and then return to the Orb Weaver. This is being quite the night, indeed. But the more I keep going, the more I realize it’s way better than just waiting with a starving stomach! Forward, Yuji! '' ''To those who are invited… The Spider Master awaits in her web. ''' TO BE CONCLUDED.''' Category:Blog posts